The Big Bad Wolf
by 883silver sportster
Summary: Percy is in pain, everywhere he goes in New York he sees bad memories, then add the horrific nightmares that almost never allow him to sleep at night, Percy is going threw hell again. So Sally ships him off to Forks to live with her family, Charlie and Bella. the only problem is, a huge werewolf imprints on him, and his boyfriend Nico isn't to happy about it. (Boyxboy)
1. Chapter 1 lets talk

**read my A.N. I know they suck but it's going to explain a lot**

Hi guys yes this is going to be a boyxboy fix I don't know why I'm writing this but I hope you all really like it if not don't read. It's not going to be cute a cuddle puppy crap, Percy has gone threw some serious skittles I'M HAVING IT WERE PERCY HAD SAVED ANNABETH FROM THE CLIFF AND FEEL INTO TARTARUS ALONE. ANNABETH ISN'T A CHEATING WHORE, THERE R TO MANY STORY'S LIKE THAT EVEN IF THEY'RE FUN TO WRITE its going to be dark at some point and I will try my best on grammar and spelling but God knows I'm terrible at it. Also I'm not a big fan of twilight but I have some friends who are. Last this and I swear I'll try and shut up okay. Please if you don't like it or don't have anything nice to say then shut the fuck up and turn around. If ur a nice person and fav of follow me then awesome it great and if u comment and I like it or you have a question I'll give u a shout out before the story starts. Now I'm going to shut my pie hole and get to work thanks (wow that was long, oops sorry shutting up)

* * *

Percys pov

_It's dark, I can barely see through the black and red light. I hear the screams of my friends and family are all around me, but I can't see them. I'm alone with nothing to keep me believing I'm actually alive, I'm really breathing, not dead,but then the overpowering pain that runs up and down my body, reminding me, I'm still alive._

_Then the whispering starts, the voices of my family who I have cost the lives of, most pain runs through me like electricity._

_"Stay with us Percy"_

_"Don't go, we love you Percy"_

_"Stay, please it's fun here, we can be family again" the soft voice of my love one's flood my mind. The voices are to sweet, to sweet to be true, all of them trying to convince me to stay in this dark hell._

_"Percy I love you remember that, stay with use, please my hero" **(A.N. o.O**__ **okay starting to freak myself out anybody else)**_

"_No, no it's not true you're not real", I scream back. The whisper stop its completely silent, then that all spoke at wince as if they were one. And the pain increased with. Every. Word_

_"Wrong chose my hero, now you DIE" _

I shot out of my bed like a bullet as my scream filled my small room. God their getting worse, stupid nightmares. Looking at the clock I can tell it's only about 2 a.m. well at least I got a few hours asleep, stupid tartarus.

"Percy, you okay babe" a deep voice said. Looking up there stood my favorite cousin, Nico as he walked into my room from the shadows.

Nico had grown, he was tall, broad chest, stood proudly with big muscles giving him the dark, dangerous, and sexy look.

I look down at my feet ashamed, why ME I'm ruining my parents and my family's lives. Why, why did the fates hate me. Was I just a little toy to them to screw with for fun. I practically could feel Nico scowl, as he silently sat down, pulled me into his lap any hugged me tightly.

"Shh, stop thinking down about yourself, you did nothing to deserve this. It's. Not. Your. Fault, you hear me." His breath was hot on my neck, giving me confort as he rubbed my legs.

"Yes " I said in a soft voice.

"Good, now come on I know you're tired" he kissed me gently on the lips before he pulled me down on the bed. Him on his back, me on his chest as I clutched his shirt tightly and prayed that I wouldn't have any more nightmares with him here protecting me, but of course I was wrong.

It was around 6 a.m. when I woke up again, the rest of the night was okay but I had still be plagued with the dark dreams.

Nico was still asleep, his arms wrapped around me tightly his lips were in a soft smile as I lied on his strong chest. I'm not gay, I'm bi, or whatever you call it when you like both sexes I guess you could say, and Nico was my boyfriend, I snuggled closer to him, he smelled good like when fresh rain with musky dirt smell, weird but a good weird.

A soft knock came from my door, there stood my mom they most amazing person on the planet.

She smiled when she noticed Nico, but then it disappeared. Oh no, something was wrong, because I knew she approved of Nico, especially when I had gotten out of tartarus alone. (A.N. if u didn't know that than, bad no imaginary cookie for you for not reading my stupid note)

"Percy, sweetheart wake up Nico I have something to tell you both, okay" with that she turned around and left the room, leaving me shocked.

"Well, that was new" a grumpy ghost king mumbled.

"You're awake"

"Of course I am, how can I sleep with someone so sexy in my arms" he said then suddenly he was on top of me leaving soft kisses on my neck. I blushed trying to wiggle out of his strong arms.

"Come on neeks let me go your heavy and my parents are waiting" he groaned against my neck causing me to giggle like a little girl.

"You think that's funny do you"

"Yep" I said and popped the 'p'

"Boys come on I'm to young to be a grandfather, now get down here or I'll feed the rest of breakfast to Miss O'Leary" (SPELLING?) Paul on the other hand didn't like my boyfriend, surprisingly Paul was a protective dad.

Sighing in defeat we both got up and went to the kitchen, were blue eggs and ham were waiting for use. Yummy.

After eating we both sat there and waited for them to speak first. Finally my mom spoke first.

"Percy, you remember your uncle Charlie, right"

"Yeah the cop who lives in spoons, or something like that"

"Yep, that's the one"

"What about him" I asked, and this time Paul answered

"Percy we love you know that right, I see you as my son, okay" now they were scaring me Nico grabbed my hand giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"Percy, he's made some arrangements so you could go and live with him and your cousin Bella, you can even go to school with her since your both in the same grade" they knew of my hatred for this place as well as my love. Every were I when there was a memories of both good and bad.

"When, why, where, can Nico live with use"

" I talked to Charlie and he understands about Nico, he's willing to let him live there saying that he has plenty of room" my mom spoke and relief flood through my, I was positive that I would not leave him. Then Paul spoke up.

" I know its hard but you're in pain Percy we can see it, the nightmares, refusing to go to camp. I know its hard but its for the best, okay son. Both of you will be leaving tomorrow so you catch a train to Forks Washington"

"Well I guess we better get packing"

* * *

Yahhhhhhh first chapter please tell me what you think

ALSO I WANT YOU GUYS TO PICK WHICH WEREWOLFY U WANT TO BE PAIRED WITH PERCY. I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH BREAKING COUPLES UP.

PLEASE COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, OR WHATEVER THE HELL MAKES YOU HAPPY

WILL TAKE SUGGESTIONS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE O

I LOVE THEM

I WILL ONLY UPDATE IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT I WRITE FOR Y

Next chapter is about Charlie talking to Sally and telling Bella about their new guest. then put some wolves and vampires into the mix.. yeah this is going to be fun

Okay I'm done talking now byeee

-silver


	2. Chapter 2 phone call

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT MY WIRELESS IS FROZEN AND I ONLY HAVE A FEW MINUTES TO WRITE SO ITS GOING TO BE SHORT SORRY**

**Yes this I'd a boyxboy thingy or whatever you call it Percy is a DUDE Nico is a DUDE Jacob is a DUDE Paul is a DUDE okay so everybody is the same I didn't change any gender . Also first time writing this kind of fan fiction so be nice and don't judge it's bitchy to do that**

**Next on the list um warning bad grammar and spelling also cursing with some violence and a looot of drama. **

**I'M STILL NOT SURE WHO SHOULD BE PERCY'S BIG BAD WOLF though I'm leaning towards Jacob or Paul**

**SO I DECIDED THAT ALL YOU GET TO PICK.. CHOOSE WISELY THE FATE OF THE STORY IS IN YOUR HANDS...DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**sorry I have ADHD... GUYS I COULD BE A DEMIGOD I WONDER WHO MY PARENT IS .. sorry ...sooo yeah I'm gonna shut up now**

* * *

Charlie's pov

"Yes, Sally I know, I have their room ready down in the basement" I replied, I was so tried from the late shifts at the department. Then dealing with Bella and pretty boy, plus getting ready for Percy and his _boyfriend_ to move in tomorrow. All I wanted was to grab a beer and got to bed.

"Just..just go easy on them, they went through so much pain, and he was gone for so long" my heart broke the first time I hear about them, the pain they went through, but tore in half when she started crying, and choking on her words.

"Charlie they won't tell me how they got them, th-there are s-so many, there so bad a-and scary, I can barely look at him, how t-terrible is that, h-he's my son and I can't even l-look at him w-with out t-t-tears..please Char- " " Sally calm down everything's fine, their both going to be safe with me it's okay, breathe in, good now let it out, good, okay nobody's hurt, I get it, I really do"

God, what had happened to those boys when they were stolen from their homes... all because of their fathers, that they don't even know.

"Okay I'm good, thank you so much again"

"Anything for you, sis"

"Have you told Bella?"

"She knows about Percy, but she doesn't know anything else, I was planning on telling her tonight" Sally was silent for a minute, I knew she was worried about Percy and the other boy. "That's good, I won't keep you, actually knowing you, you're probably sitting in front of your house, in your squad car" Damn it, how does she do that.

A scream echoed through the phone. My blood turned ice-cold from the pain filled screams.

"Sally. Sally you there, what the fuck was that? Are you okay? Sally! Sally who was that."

"Shhh, I have to go Percy's having night terrors again, hopefully Nico can clam him down."

I froze again, not even daring to breathe. That was Percy. The pain. The fear. In his voice it was terrifying.

"I have to go Charlie, I'm sorry, bye love you"

I can only mutter a 'bye' before the line went dead.

This gonna harder than I thought.

* * *

**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR SHORTNESS..LIKE I SAID MY WI-FI IS FROZE I ONLY HAVE A FEW MINUTES**

**TELL ME WHAT U THINK THANKS BYYYEEEE I LOVE U GUYS**

**SUGGESTIONS PLEASE PLEASE**

**-silver**


	3. Chapter 3 THEIR HERE

**Hi y'all thank you so much for liking my little chapters so far, I'm trying to find an awesome beta because let's face it my grammar and spelling is terrible. I will not give up ahhh :p sorry I'm weird (ADHD). Anyway ON TO THE STORY !**

**Warning:bad grammar and spelling mistakes (sorry). female!Percy/Jason Grace, why, well because I think there is not enough of the pairing and is very rare to find so why not. Also they both have some very kickass power. Well be swear words and some inappropriate comments and a some violence so be careful young ones. Also Jason and the Romans are going to be very possessive and territorial like Lupa the wolf mother of Rome, yah all that jazz. (PERCY AND JASON ARE MARRIED you'll find out why) the avengers are not going to be all cuddle (except Thor, better look out sparky you might have a little competition). Poseidon is a very very over protective daddy. PEOPLE WILL BE A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER AT SOME POINT SO MY ADVICE IS DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ OKAY and I love you all ... thank u Kmart shoppers have I nice day.**

**Main pairing: female!Percy/Jason (sorry percabeth and perico fan let try something different here okay so don't kill me )**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (I wish have you seen those gorgeous men)**

**Okay kids story time gather around :) ...**

* * *

Bella's pov

When Charlie had first told me about my cousin Percy, I cried. Everything that could go wrong had happened to him kidnapped when he was twelve then again a year ago, and his first stepfather. I cried.

But it gave me hope that Percy was coming here with his boyfriend, which I'm cool with, maybe they would give the town a new life. I really want him to get along with the Cullen's, and Sam's pack.

Walking into the kitchen I pulled out the chicken broth, noodles and some fresh veggies. Home made chicken noodle soup sounded delicious, especially with this cold October weather.

At the moment Charlie was picking up Percy and Nick was it, from the train station about an hour away. So my job was to cook something nice for the boys first night. Especially since they have to start school with me on Monday.

To be truthful I was nervous and excited. What if he didn't like us? What if he does? What if he's a jerk? I doubt that especially, if he's Sally's son. That doesn't mean Nicolas is. Damn it, what was his name.

"Think any louder, and I might actually be able to read you thoughts"

"Ahh... Edward you scared me"

"Sorry"

"What are you cooking"

"Pasta and meatball"

"You're nervous"

"A little, what are you doing here, if my dad sees you, you're dead"

"I doubt a few bullets can kill a vampire, Bella"

"Whatever, you need to leave, I actually like being in a relationship, so scram before Charlie and the boys, get here"

"Oh yeah, you're meeting your cousin from, New York the one that you told me about, and his _lover"_

"Edward be nice"

"I will, I promise"

Smiling softly in a thanks, he kissed me softly and then he was gone.

I went back to cooking, almost finished, just needed some veggies and it would be perfect, then with some grilled cheese. Yummy

**A.N. Okay so I love to cook..mainly because my lazy ass brothers CANT..I'm not kidding one of then found a way to burn water HOW THE HELL DO U DO THAT...I should shut up now soorryyy ADHD**

Throwing the buttered bread on the skillet, I head Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway. Just in time too. Turning the stove off so the grilled cheese wouldn't burn, I ran to the door to meet them.

I gasped, I was meet with a tall, dark, sexy man. He looked around 18 maybe 19 **(A.N. yes I changed the ages I didn't want Percy to date a 14 yr old eww pulse I wanted Nico to top X0 that came out wrong) **

He was taller than Edward maybe 6"1 or taller, ripped black jeans with a silver chain hooked on them, a skin-tight black shirt over big muscles and olive skin. He wasn't as big a Jacob or Paul, but he had muscle I could see tattoos and scars on his exposed arms. His face masked with a frown, pitch black eyes that seemed to look into your soul, black curly hair and a few piercings on his ears, and nose. He was very dark, scary, and handsome.

Charlie came around the car "Bella don't be shy this is Nico and your cousin is talking on the phone he'll be over in a minute" with that he went into the house leaving me alone with my cousins boyfriend. Walking over to him I smiled and out stretched my hand.

"Hi I'm Bella"

"Nico" his voice was deep and smooth almost to smooth. He shock my and as if he was afraid of breaking me.

" Neeks, can u help we with our stuff please" I heard and he sounded like an angel the voice was soft, kind, yet sill strong.

For the first time Nico smiled, it was barely visible but, it was still there.

Turning around I almost fainted at the sight of him. He was breathtaking, so beautiful that the vampires were pale in comparison.

Percy was small, very small, around 5 foot but not skinny, I could see the lean muscles flex with ever move. He had long legs in tight blue jeans, the jeans gave curves with a big bubble butt. He was wearing a loose Hollywood Undead t-shirt and an over sized aviator jacket that had to be Nico's. He had silky hair so dark that it looked blue not black that hung in around his face and one eye like Justin Bieber had a while ago. (A.N. hate that terd) His eyes had captured my eyes in almost a trance, the were gorgeous a mixture of blue and green so bright it looked like the purest ocean.

Like Nico he had piercings on his ears and so was the corner of his lip, but unlike Nick his he had s smile on his face showing his pearly teeth, and making him adorable with his slightly tan skin and freckles.

I had to smile back a the beautiful little boy in front of me. My cousin walked over to me and .into a hug.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Percy"

* * *

**yeah that the chapter **

**like it love it hate it tell me about it **

**thanks guys love u all**

**-silver**


	4. Chapter 4 my note

Hey guys this is a author's note

I know they suck but I have to write one. the reason I'm here is because my life's been hit hard.

I won't be updating for a while

My grandma is in a coma from having 3 strokes, she's my last grandma and they don't know if she'll make it so I hope u guys understand why I'm not going to be updating any of my story's.

Also my oldest brother got into a motorcycle accident because some motherfucker was drunk, he's okay but add that to the pile of shit happening at my house we're going threw hell...sorry about my language but damn I'm mad.

I'm not here to complain or anything like that I'm just here to tell why I'll be gone

I hope u understand ...thanks guys

Now to the fun stuff.. i saw all the comments that u left me and I love u guys so much for them and how nice they were

Shout out to

Katrinia- I have to say that was the most awesome thing anybody has ever said about my writing YOU'RE AMAZING luv yah

ArtemisJones-I SWEAR THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT AT ALLLLL I didn't even realize I did that untill y'all said somthin about it -note to self pre read before publishing- anyways thanks for the comment it was really nice To people like

Cynder2013 -and Pandalover- thanks for the criticism and for telling me about my mistakes I line from them so thanks glad u guys like my story

ChaoticMathFreak- dude im so glad u like this story to ur awesome

AND TO ALL U GUEST- thank you I love u all it so nice

That's all folks don't worry

ILL BE BACK

:) bye luv u all

-silver


End file.
